


After Midnight

by tsukuyomi (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, irrelevant tbh, it makes no sense, my way of coping with the disappointing ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tsukuyomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time Sasuke returned after midnight, his lover was nowhere to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> alright! i haven't written for months, and i probably wrote better when i was twelve years old. also, my english sucks. the naruto ending literally shocked me so much it's unbelievable, and this is somehow the product of my disappointment which doesn't completely make sense. enjoy! 
> 
> also, it's not proofread, so expect mistakes; i can't stand reading my work.

The first time Sasuke returned after midnight, he blamed it on his job. The other employees were undergoing training (the other had mentioned what it was called several times, but it never stayed in Naruto’s mind for longer than ten seconds) and all the remaining paperwork was resting on his shoulders. His detailed explanation was assumed to continue for at least an hour, and the blond had cut him off during the fifteenth minute. Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke’s shoulders, then trailed downwards to begin stripping the work attire off his dark-haired lover. It was only after everything but his boxers were lying on the grey carpet and the blond’s shirt was missing that Sasuke felt himself being dragged to bed, arms full of Naruto right after he had settled. He planted a soft kiss on his lover’s forehead and was pulled into a pleasant dream. 

_That night was soon forgotten._

The second time Sasuke returned after midnight, his clothes were dishevelled, his hair was tangled in several places and his tie was loose enough for him to easily slide it off his neck. It was half past three in the morning and Naruto, also exhausted after a lengthy day of hard work, found it difficult to listen to his boyfriend’s excuse. He overheard him say something about the storm; how the intense wind would’ve blown him off his feet and how much he envied the blond for returning before it began. 

The bed creaked loudly as Sasuke’s weight was added to Naruto’s before silence conquered the room once more and the night was never spoken of again.

* * *

It was days, even weeks later, when the dark-haired man departures for a business conference in a country Naruto wouldn’t recognise and leaves his lover with nothing but a swift kiss and an apology, everything started to unexpectedly fall apart.

Contrary to popular belief, Naruto was neither the immature imbecile, nor the idiot everyone considered him to be. He was an intelligent twenty-year-old with a stable situation, job and relationship — he was only determined to smile through the good, the bad and the impossible, and was practically bursting with energy and enthusiasm twenty four-seven. So, when the annoying, monotone sound of the landline sounded throughout the couple’s apartment and the voice that greeted him was of Sakura Haruno, a childhood crush and a former close friend of the two, he realised that something wasn’t right; the pink-haired female hadn’t contacted him in at least a year. 

“Hello, Sasuke-kun! Sakura here! We hadn’t seen each other for quite a while, don’t you think?” she spoke happily, and for a moment, Naruto regretted his doubts. “If you’re not too busy today, we should meet where we always do, right after you finish work. Don’t worry, I won’t keep you until three this time!”

At that, Naruto froze and let out what he thought was an inaudible gasp. Sakura must’ve heard the slight hitch in his breath, and nervously muttered “ _sorry, wrong number_ ” before disconnecting, leaving the blond with the handset pressed against his ear until it slid out of his loosening grip. He snapped out of his thoughts when the handset collided with the floorboards. 

It was immediately picked up and placed where it belonged before the blond proceeded to the bedroom he once shared with a certain Uchiha.

* * *

The last time Sasuke returned after midnight, he expected his lover waiting on the doorstep, a smile like the sun lighting up his already radiant face. He dragged a small suitcase and, surprisingly, a tiny smile was present on his face — it wasn’t easily noticeable and it certainly wouldn’t be acknowledged by anyone who wasn’t familiar with the younger Uchiha. 

It didn’t falter until he entered the bedroom and was met with a neatly-made bed, his blond-haired lover nowhere in sight and noticed that the usually overflowing wardrobe lacked the orange clothing which usually emphasised it. 


End file.
